


the deflowering of ben solo

by hipgrab (merrymegtargaryen)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Virgin Ben Solo, but not for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/hipgrab
Summary: Ben Solo has never had sex. He's really hoping his extensive fanfiction reading will help him out.





	the deflowering of ben solo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/gifts).



> This is for Jeeno's birthday--it has board meetings, nice Jewish boys, smutty fanfiction, and reylo, which are just a few of her favorite things. Hope you like this, darling <3

Ben is helping his mother make brownies for the temple’s board meeting when his phone buzzes. He glances down at it and sees an update for his favorite fanfic. It’s a modern au by his favorite author, KiraRen, and like their other work, it’s ridiculously smutty. Which is why he’s going to wait until he’s in the privacy of his own home and not in his mother’s kitchen to read it. 

“What are you smiling about?” Leia asks, a smile on her own face. 

“Nothing.”

“Is it that girl?”

“No,” he says, but now he starts to flush. He has a date tonight, a fact that his mother will not let go. It’s a tinder date with a cute girl who likes a lot of the same things as him, including  _ Wars of the Stars _ , and he’s more than a little excited about it. She’s funny and smart and actually seems interested in what he has to say. 

It’s part of why he’s so excited for this update of KiraRen’s--he’s never had sex before, and he’s hoping that this update will have some...useful information.

Not that KiraRen’s other work hasn’t--Ben’s learned a  _ lot _ since subscribing to their Ao3 account. Things he never would have learned from porn or Reddit. They’ve never given their gender, so Ben doesn’t want to assume anything, but he knows that most fanfiction writers are women, and he also knows that some of the best smut is written by women with experience, so it’s not too much of a stretch to assume that what he learns from KiraRen would benefit him in the bedroom. It definitely can’t hurt.

“I bet it is her,” Leia says, bringing him back to reality. “You never smile like that when your friends text you.”

“Probably because I don’t have any friends.”

“Are you nervous?”

He shrugs. “Yes. But I’m excited.”

“Good.” She sounds relieved. “That’s the important thing.” She pauses. “Call me when it’s over.”

“ _ Mom _ .”

“Okay, so call me tomorrow,” she says, waving a careless hand. 

“ _ Mom _ .”

“I just want to know how it went, that’s all.”

“What guy tells his mom about his dates?”

“Nice Jewish boys who love their mothers,” she says, reaching up to kiss his cheek. “Thank you for helping me with this, by the way.”

“I came for the brownies you promised.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She gives him a warm smile. “I hope you have a good time tonight.”

He sighs. “Thanks, Mom.”

“And if you have sex—“

“ _ Mother _ .”

“What?”

.

At seven, Ben heads over to the brewery where he’s meeting Rey. She’s already there, eating a plate of nachos. 

“I’m sorry,” she says when he joins her. “I was starving.”

“That’s okay,” he says honestly. 

She extends the plate to him. “Do you want some?”

“Sure.” They’re the loaded kind, hot and heaping. “I’ve never been here before.”

“Me either,” she admits. “But this is where my friends went on their first date and that’s going really well, so I figured it had good energy.”

He smiles. “Let’s hope so.”

“So.” She licks some cheese off her finger. “You ship Kilo, huh?”

“Why, is that a dealbreaker?” he asks, already prepared for her to say yes.

She shakes her head. “Honestly, it’s kind of a turn-on.”

Sweet Christ, this date is off to a good start. 

They spend the next two hours eating nachos and talking heatedly about  _ Wars of the Stars _ and their OTP. Ben is tickled to find that they have a lot of the same opinions and even refer to the same tumblr meta posts. 

“I think they’re definitely endgame,” she says, taking a swig of her beer. “But Kylo has to redeem himself first. I don’t think Kira is going to save him or whatever—she’s done what she can do, and now he has to meet her in the middle.”

“Exactly,” Ben agrees. “Everyone saying she has to redeem him when she’s already given him the tools to do it…”

“Because sexism.”

“Yup.”

Rey smiles at him. “You’re really easy to talk to.”

“You’re really easy to talk to, too,” he says. “I was afraid you wouldn’t be. I...come across better online than in person, I think.”

“I think you’re coming across just fine.” She hesitates, then reaches out to touch his hand. “Do you...maybe want to come back to my place? To hang out? And if we happen to have sex, so be it?”

Ben nods eagerly. “Hanging out would be...great, yes.”

“And sex?” she presses.

He takes a deep breath. He hates this part of the date. It rarely lasts long after this part. “So about that.”

“Uh-oh.”

Another deep breath. “I’ve never had sex before.”

“Oh. Okay.” She doesn’t look freaked out, just...politely curious. “Do you not want to?”

He shakes his head. “No, I very much do, I just...want to warn you in advance.”

She smiles. “Okay. Well, thanks. Let’s just play it by ear.”

He sags in relief. Most women don’t want to have sex with a virgin, and he can’t really blame them—he has no experience, he probably isn’t going to be good on his first try, and he probably won’t last very long, either. Rey is the first woman who didn’t invent some kind of excuse or flat out tell him she isn’t interested in taking his virginity. 

They end up watching  _ Wars of the Stars,  _ which they’ve both seen so many times that they have few reservations when Rey turns her head and Ben leans down and they meet in the middle. 

It’s a gentle kiss, one that starts off soft and slow and quickly turns heated. Rey pauses the movie, climbing onto his lap and straddling his hips. Ben is hard almost at once, which Rey doesn’t seem to mind; she grinds against him, making the most adorable little noises as she attacks his neck with nips and kisses. Ben has to physically shift her off his boner so that he doesn’t cum in his pants and embarrass them both. Rey whines at the loss of contact, a fact that does not go unnoticed by him. His fingers hook in the waistband of her pants; he waits for a quick, affirmative nod from her before he unbuttons and unzips her. Then, his hand slips below the waistband of her underwear. 

It feels. Wet. Wet and warm and oddly soft. His fingers find the spot where she’s soaking wet, where her lips seem to give way, and he pushes a finger inside her.

“Oh god,” she gasps, breath coming hard and hot against his neck. “You’re...your fingers are so big.”

“Too big?” he asks, stilling.

She shakes her head rapidly. “Just right.”

He grins. Then, he crooks a finger inside her. He knows from reading fanfiction that he’s supposed to do that, and he’s relieved to find that he’s right; Rey cries out, her walls fluttering against his digit. He alternates between pumping his finger slowly and crooking it inside her until she wriggles and begs, “Please, I need more, I need it so bad…”

He pushes a second finger inside her, marveling at how slick she is. He’s doing this? He, the inexperienced virgin, is making her so wet that his hand is soaking? 

“Please,” she whines, and he adds a third finger. It’s not easy with her pants still on, but he’s determined to make her enjoy this, and his determination pays off; he crooks all three of his fingers and Rey comes apart with a shout, clamping down on his hand as her fingers tug his hair. 

What Ben does next is something he’s read in fic and really, really hopes is acceptable behavior. He pulls his fingers from her and licks them clean. Rey stares at him while he does this, and for a moment, he’s afraid that he’s horribly miscalculated. But as soon as he plucks the last finger from his mouth, Rey is kissing him, tongue delving eagerly into his mouth—as if she wants to taste herself on him. 

“I like the way you taste,” he tells her, which draws a small moan. He shifts them on the couch, urging her onto her back. “I want to taste the rest of you.”

Rey groans, lying back as he pulls off her pants and underwear. He tries to lie down and then realizes that he’s too big for the couch; ears flushing, he considers how to rectify the situation. 

Rey notices his distress and sits up. “Here, if I go like this...and you get on the floor…” 

He does, ears still red. “Fuck.”

“It’s okay,” she says encouragingly. 

“I wanted to blow you away with my sexual prowess.”

“Isn’t this your first time?” she laughs. “You’re doing amazing, I promise.”

“Thanks,” he mumbles, the mood sort of ruined. 

Rey takes his hand and touches it to her center. “Feel how wet I am?” she asks softly. “You made me this wet. It’s all because of you. I’m getting wetter now just thinking about the way you’ll touch me again.”

Emboldened, Ben kisses her folds, inhaling the heady scent of her. His tongue darts out to lick her, laving her sweet softness. He knows that tongues swirling clits is a popular fanfic trope, so he gives that a try and is pleased when Rey makes a high pitched sort of noise, hands clutching his hair. He reaches up with his hand and pushes two fingers inside her, tongue still on her clit.

It doesn’t take long for Rey to come apart, singing his name as a second orgasm slams into her. Ben laps up her wetness, tongue delving greedily. It’s the dirtiest thing he’s ever done with another person. 

“Oh, fuck,” Rey gasps when she comes down from her high, running one hand through her hair. “Are you sure you’re a virgin?”

“I read a lot of smut,” he says before he can help it.

Rey throws her head back and laughs. “Well, god bless the internet. Do you,” her cheeks turn pink, “do you want to go, um, all the way? Fuck, that sounds immature...do you…?”

“Only if you want to,” he says carefully.

Rey bites her lip. “I do, but only if you—“

“Yes.”

She grins. “Okay. But maybe we should go to the bed.”

He follows her to the bed, eyes on her unabashedly bare ass. She sits on the bed, patting the space beside her. “Come on.”

He sits on the bed, leaning over to kiss her. Rey pulls off her shirt and bra, revealing what has got to be the most beautiful body he’s ever seen. Her tits are pert and cute, and her abs are defined from what he imagines to be a lot of exercise. 

Rey’s barely gotten off his shirt before her eyes practically bug out of her head. “Holy mother of god,” she says. “You’re  _ ripped _ .”

He preens a little. “I work out.”

“ _ Clearly _ .” She leans forward, touching his muscles. Slowly, she gets on her knees and pulls off his pants. When his underwear comes off next, she gives a small cry. “ _ And _ you’re hung, Jesus Christ. Can I suck your dick?”

Ben flushes again. “If you do, I won’t last.”

“Fair enough.” She smiles up at him. “Later, then.” She crawls back onto the bed and urges him onto his back. He lies there, boner jutting up comically, while she reaches into the bedside drawer and produces a condom. She looks between it and his dick for a moment before tossing it aside. “It won’t fit, whatever.”

He’s always known he’s big, but magnum sized? It makes him preen again. His self-satisfaction changes into something else entirely, though, when she sinks down onto his length. 

“Oh, fuck,” she groans, hands bracing on his chest. “Oh, you feel so good, so, so good…”

She’s babbling, and Ben can hardly believe it’s because of  _ him _ . He lies still, breathing hard as she rocks her hips, taking him fully inside her. 

He isn’t going to last. Not like this, anyway. Not with Rey over him, rolling her hips in that delicious way while her wet cunt wraps around his cock. He grips her hips with his hands, trying to slow her movement, but it still isn’t enough. 

Putting his fanfic knowledge to use, he sits up, adjusting her in his lap as he slowly thrusts up into her. Rey watches him with hooded eyes, arms wrapped around his shoulders. 

But the angle isn’t right, somehow, so Ben takes a deep breath and lowers Rey to the bed, shifting himself onto all fours. It’s a move he saw in KiraRen’s latest update, and he’s relieved to see that it works without disturbing his cock inside her too much. Rey blinks up at him in surprise, an expression that only enhances when he starts thrusting.

“Oh, fuck,” she whines. 

“Is this okay?”

“More than okay,” she says, wrapping her legs around his waist. “Just...don’t stop.”

He doesn’t think he could even if he tried. She feels so good, wet and warm around him, and his body is screaming with the  _ rightness _ of it all. 

“You’re so good,” he praises. “So good, that perfect little cunt is taking me so well…”

He’s never said anything like this before, but Rey is responding enthusiastically to his words, so he keeps talking.

“I’ve never felt anything this good before, I’m gonna think about this nonstop. I want to be inside you all the time.” And then, because he can’t help himself, he says what Kylo said to Kira in the latest chapter of KiraRen’s update. “Now come on my cock like a good girl.”

Rey does, crying out as her nails rake up his back. Ben comes as soon as she does, no match for the tight clenching of her cunt around him. He doesn’t have time to ask if she wants him to pull out, but it doesn’t seem to matter; Rey wraps her legs tighter around him, holding him in place as he fills her with cum. 

When he finishes, he rolls to the side, Rey following in a boneless heap. She snuggles against his chest, breathing hard. Ben wraps his arms around her, hardly able to believe it. 

He had sex.

With a  _ goddess _ .

A few minutes later, after their hearts have both slowed to a normal pace, said goddess props up on an elbow and looks at him. “Can I ask you a weird question?”

Uh-oh. 

He nods, albeit nervously. “Of course.”

She traces his pectoral. “You said you read a lot of smut.”

“Ah, yeah.”

She hesitates. “Do you read KiraRen’s stuff?”

He flushes. Had it been that obvious? “Uh, yeah. I’m...guessing you do too.” 

She gives him a smile. “I...am KiraRen.”

Ben sits up too, mouth falling open. “Holy  _ shit _ . Are you kidding me?”

She shakes her head, still smiling. “Nope. I’m very much telling the truth.”

Ben isn’t sure how to react. “I...shit, I love your fic. I’ve read all of it. I reread it a  _ lot _ .”

“That’s really nice,” she says, red-faced. “I...wow.”

“Wow,” he echoes. 

“I can’t believe you used my own smut in the bedroom.” She’s still blushing. “That’s possibly the highest compliment I could ever receive.”

“Well, now I have to be original,” he says, and that makes her laugh. 

“Do you want to be my smut muse?” she asks with a smile. “You can help...inspire me.”

“Absolutely,” he says at once. “Does this mean roleplaying Kylo and Kira?”

“It could.” She bites her lip. “If you want.”

“Hmm,” he says, pretending to consider. “Where did the last chapter leave off? Oh right…” He leans over her, pinning her wrists above her head. “Right here.”

Rey giggles. 

Yeah, Ben is  _ definitely _ not going to tell his mom about this date. 

  
  



End file.
